


Timing

by electrifiedcas



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Enjoy!, F/M, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrifiedcas/pseuds/electrifiedcas
Summary: Lucy thinks about the kiss. (Set right after 1x09)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first fanfiction I've written in a long time, so I hope you enjoy it!

_“See you later, babydoll.”_

_“See you around, sweetheart.”_

 

The words rattle around her head as Lucy gets in her car that afternoon, unable to shake everything that happened off.

 

It’s funny how timing is her biggest issue right now.

 

She has access to a time machine. She’s a time traveler. Yet, timing is the one thing that’s messing everything up right now.

 

“The universe sucks,” she mutters to herself turning a street corner.

 

All the way back in 1934, just mere hours ago for Lucy, Wyatt had kissed her. She wasn’t so freaked out at the kiss itself, but more so at the realization that she actually liked it.

 

She liked the way he held her head softly in those strong hands, how his lips felt on hers, and the warmth of his body as they lay in bed side by side later that evening. She liked all of it, and that’s what was freaking her out the most.

 

Then there was a thought that freaked her out even more. The idea that maybe, they could actually be good together. Wyatt is the only other person besides Rufus that understands the perils of time travel, and she sure as hell isn’t thinking about kissing Rufus as she pulls into her driveway. Having someone who understands all that’s happening in her life would make dating a lot easier.

 

Lucy slams the car door shut, walking up to her house.

 

Then again, the issue of timing.

 

Wyatt is still, understandably, hung up on his wife, and they’re going to get her back for him. They are. She promised.

 

She walks through the door still lost in thought, almost missing Noah, who’s sitting there waiting for her.

 

“Hey, babe. Everything alright?”

 

And, she has a fiancé. Can’t forget about that.

 

“Yeah, everything’s great. Just a long day at the office.” Lucy smiles, although it doesn’t reach her eyes.

 

“I made dinner if you want?”

 

“Sure, Noah, that sounds wonderful.”

 

He kisses her before walking into the next room, and Lucy notes that Wyatt is a much better kisser, before mentally kicking herself for that thought.

 

Lucy's not sure what to do next, which never used to be a problem for her. She remembers their dinner date from the night before, and the conversation she and Wyatt had before they got on the lifeboat, and takes a deep breath before saying,

 

“Noah, we need to talk.”

 

He doesn’t understand why all this is happening, and she can’t tell him the truth, so instead they argue for a solid five minutes before he walks out with the ring in his hand and a broken heart.

 

Lucy doesn’t feel as bad as she probably should and spends the next few hours drinking, doing her best to wash away everything that’s happened to her these past few months. When the phone rings sometime around three, she solemnly gets up to join the team at Mason Industries.

 

If Wyatt notices the ring missing off her left hand, he doesn’t say anything.   

 

It’s probably better that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: wyatt_logans


End file.
